


Unfulfilled

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Clothing Has Feelings, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick didn't even get to try it on.





	Unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Nightwing: Year One.
> 
> Prompt: "Shelf Life."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 8th-Jul-2010.

You try to convince yourself, and for a while it works. He’s argued with the scary one before.

But time passes, and your intended doesn’t come back.

You were made especially for him, by the kind one with the strong and sure hands.

 _He has to come back._ You weren’t designed to wait forever.

 _I won’t fit._ You know you won’t. There have been many more before you, and somehow you know perfectly well there will be more afterwards.

But you are unable to do anything but sit there and wait, not collecting dust only because of the kind one’s efforts. Sit and wait and dream about what you could be, what you were supposed to be before the scary one made your intended leave.

A dream of your intended wearing your green, yellow, and red, flying and fighting with him, protecting him and embellishing him.

But you know that you are past your prime.

_He won’t be back._

And even when he is, finally, all you can do is resent his black and blue.


End file.
